


That Time Bob and Helen Fucked at the Waffle House

by Daryll_B_Consequences



Series: Bob and Helen Parr Fuck [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryll_B_Consequences/pseuds/Daryll_B_Consequences
Summary: Bob has been having a rough time at work, so Helen decides he needs to visit the ole Waffle House and things get wacky from there :)





	That Time Bob and Helen Fucked at the Waffle House

Helen Parr applied her lipstick, slowly coloring her smiling lips a cherry red. Tonight was the night. She had been waiting for this date for a month. Her husband, Bob, promised her "a date night she would never forget." He had never let her down before, at least not on date night. Dash was at track practice and after that would be spending the night at a friend's house. Violet was out with Kari and would be spending the night at her place. This was their night.  
Bob rolled up in his boxy Oldsmobile, a dead expression on his face. As he came inside, Helen greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. He brightened up a little.  
"Tough day at work, sweetie?" Helen asked her downtrodden husband.  
"When isn't it?" Bob mused, putting on a brave smile. Helen knew he hated working at the agency, but it was how they put food on the table. They used to get by on the rewards for Bob winning eating contests, but he was banned from eating pie in public after the Great Key Lime Pie Disaster of 1950-something where 40 people all vomited after seeing Bob shove 3 pies into his gaping maw at once. Dicker had almost had a heart attack.  
"Well I know what'll cheer you up," Helen told Bob, "a trip to Waffle House, the Realm of Poor Decisions and Home of the All-Star breakfast, after our date to see the game." They two were going to watch a game between the Diploville Gobsmacks and the Metropolis Fingerblasters.  
The two went off to the game and had a lovely time, Bob getting absolutely hammered by the 4th inning and eating 18 hot dogs on a dare from the guy next to him, who neither of them knew. Helen preferred to keep it that way. To finish the game, the Metropolis Fingerblasters' star hitter, Bleepo Dimbleskumpp, hit a walk off grand slam which landed in Bob's mouth. He spat it out and held it up in victory. This was a night to remember.  
The duo made their way to Waffle House for an after-game meal, Helen driving because she was, as she'd often say, "a natural born designated driver." They walked in the door and were greeted to an empty restaurant, teenager asleep at the grill, his face sizzling. Helen extended her arm and lifted his face off the scalding surface. The two sat, waiting to be served. The tired teen approached the pair. "Hi my name is Davies Cromwell I'll be your server this evening. Can i get you something to drink?" Bob asked for a chocolate milk and two All-Stars. Helen ordered a black coffee amd a chocolate chip waffle.  
The two ate, laughing at stories of each other from their golden days. "Remember when Dynaguy dared me to drink that gallon of canned cheese?" Bob roared in laughter.  
"Of course I remember. I couldn't talk to you for a week!" Helen began laughing too, a sort of giggling snort. Bob shoveled down his All-Stars in a minute flat. Helen had lost her appetite and had Bob scarf down her waffle. She turned to see Davies passed out, this time with his head in the fridge. Helen suddenly had an overwhelming urge to french her husband, alone in the Waffle House. So she did. The drunken Bob was taken aback but was soon returning the kiss.  
She dragged Bob into the bathroom where they just fucked. Like crazy. Absolutely bonkers shit went down in that bathroom. They came out and it was daylight. Davies had left and had been replaced by a full staff. They gave them a knowing smirk and the Parrs left the Waffle House. Helen smiled and sighed. "What's wrong?" Bob asked.  
"I love date night," Helen said.


End file.
